


Loving Them

by TheShipDen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Lazy Mornings, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Past Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Post Upright Ending, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Submissive Julian Devorak, Sweet Asra (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: The magician that taught you everything again, and the doctor who brought you courage and confidence.Both held a special place in your heart that would forever beat for them, and them alone.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Asra/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 266





	Loving Them

**Author's Note:**

> Request;  
> *excited screaming* if you do poly asra x mc x julian bein all cute and cuddly, if not poly then just asra or julian lol YOU'RE AWESOOOOME~ *all the hearts*

It’s early in the morning, you can tell by the quiet hush that falls over the market square. Only the sounds of people setting up, preparing for the day and the flush of customers that were to come. You should get up, do the same, make sure everything is as you left it in the night, or make sure you hadn’t over looked anything. 

But it’s warm and snug where you are, head resting on Asra’s shoulder as you’re haphazardly dozing on him, with another body pressed flush against your back. Julian’s limbs so tangled around the two of you, his legs slipped between your’s, lanky arms slung around both magicians. You can’t tell if the hand somehow buried in your hair is the doctor’s or Asra’s, but you can’t really bring yourself to care. You don’t feel trapped or claustrophobic caught up in so many appendages, rather protected and safe. 

You love both of them, so much so that sometimes your heart spills over and that love can only be truly expressed when you throw your arms around them and pepper kisses to both their beautiful faces. Julian’s smile, Asra’s little grin and chuckle, the medical hands that hold you gently, the soothing magic amplified in your chest as Asra’s lips find their way to your skin. It’s all too perfect, and you’d never give it up. The Devil could take many things, but he couldn’t take them from you. You wouldn’t let him. 

That’s how you beat him, all those years ago. Together, Julian and Asra by your side, to support you, to guide you, to cherish you. 

And you’d do it all over again to keep them both safe. 

The magician that taught you everything again, and the doctor who brought you courage and confidence. 

Both held a special place in your heart that would forever beat for them, and them alone. 

You hear Julian’s soft groan, turning away to stretch. His arm goes to retreat but you pull it back, arching yourself to seek out his warmth on instinct. The second’s absence of his toned chest to your back wasn’t pleasant, without him you felt awfully chilly. You made a noise, rubbing your ankle to his calf to coax him back to you. 

The doctor lays himself upon you in an instant, kissing your shoulder as an apology. You smile, looking over that same shoulder to gaze up at him. “There you are,” You whisper tiredly. Heart fluttering at his answering, genuine grin. That unabashed one that steals your breath away, before his anxieties could sink in to ruin him. 

“You’re up early,” His voice is so abrasive and gravely. So invigoratingly perfect, ghosting the sound of it in your ear in respect for Asra snoozing beside you. 

“So are you.” You comment with a poorly contained chuckle, Julian bobs his head lower to deliver a _good morning_ kiss to your lips. With his height, he practically looms over you, not menacingly. He’s more of a giant lapdog vying for kisses then some dangerous predator. 

You can feel his fingers walk up your side, sliding up your waist to your arms before traveling down again. Squeezing your hip and thigh, pulling you more against him. You nip at his lips in rebuttal, smirking at the terribly held back moan from him. Just as he goes for more, another sleepy voice butts in. 

“We’re all up early, Ilya.” 

Julian’s face colors red as he parts from you, hands stopping their discovery of your figure as Asra sneakily cracks one eye open to watch the two of you. He always was a light sleeper, you knew that and expected nothing less. All your mornings were spent together, inseparable.

Turning your head, you place a honeyed kiss to his jaw. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” His eyes slip shut again, shifting to get more comfortable in the pillows. Both of them seem to be having a harder time picking the sleep from their minds, something you could most certainly help with. 

“Keep my spot warm.” You call before beginning the process of disentangling yourself from them. Julian’s the hardest to crawl out of bed with, spider limbs almost glued to you or Asra, making a cage hard enough to get out of without losing balance. You have to give him another kiss and get Asra to take over your duty of snuggling him. 

You sneak off to the kitchen, Faust sunbathing on the countertop nearest the window as she lifts her head to look at you. Even she is clinging to the edges of her nap, lazing the morning away with zero care. You whisper a greeting to her before getting to work, making coffee and tea for your lovers, recalling the smallest detail in how they liked it prepared. 

Julian was a fan of creamier, sweeter versions of coffee yet always stuck with pure black in the mornings, he said he was addicted to the bitter taste, the caffeine hit him harder, the rush lasted longer. You decided not to dwell too hard on such things, if something seemed to be working then you’d let him have it. If it was a pleasure, who were you to stop it?

Asra favored his tea steeped a minute short, the lovely tang of the herbs on his tongue with the smooth warmth of the water mixed blissfully. You agreed, yet didn’t have the patience to mindfully sip and savor each little intake like he did. You were more like Julian in taking big gulps whenever you brought the cup to your lips, licking the flavor from your mouth afterwards, missing the beverage already. 

You ended up making an extra cup of tea, leaving it out on the counter for Faust to get whenever she was ready to move again. Whispering pleasantries, you slipped away to return to the cuddle cocoon you had left. 

Upon entry, you could see a nearly passed out Julian lazing himself on the magician, Asra petting his hair idly as Julian nuzzled closer to his neck, preening with delight. If it weren’t for the rhythmic chanting of skilled hands in auburn hair, you’d assume Asra was sleeping. The relaxation on his face was always one of beauty, eyes elegantly slipped closed as his chest moved evenly. You almost didn’t want to disturb the moment by walking past the door frame, but the heat of the cups were beginning to make your palms sweat.

Setting down the drinks carefully, the doctor roused first. Sitting up and rubbing at his eyes to wake himself back up again as Asra gazed lovingly at you, likely knowing you had been here all along watching with that same adoration. 

Julian starts to scoot away, which grabs both magician’s attention. Asra merely raised his brow with a quiet grin on his face, perhaps already knowing the thoughts in such a troubled head. 

You, however, started to waltz around the shared bed. “Where are you running off to, Ilya?”

Julian flushed, eyes ripped from you as Asra’s fingers curled around his wrist, pulling him gently back into his awaiting arms. You slipped right into the covers, greeted by the stammering and minual squirming of a frazzled doctor. 

“I- Well, oh I figured you’d like to be- erm, it’s your spot, isn’t it? I simply couldn’t- it wouldn’t- “

As your arm curls around his waist and your body follows the curve of his long spine, does he go silent with embarrassed shock. Pressing rich kisses all over the shoulders at your mercy, encouraged as Asra’s fingers filters through the hair at the doctor’s nape, smiling to himself. 

“My spot is with you both,” You coo. Your hands smooth themselves down the front of Julian’s stomach, settling randomly as you make yourself comfortable spooning him. “Doesn’t matter exactly how.” 

“O-Oh, alright.” Ilya breathes out in a rush. You all are still working on your flaws, Julian’s working to accept love without thinking he must break himself to earn it. But with both your guidance and Asra’s reassurance, progress has never been smoother. 

“Besides, I like holding you.” You say with a sigh, the feeling of another arm thrown around you establishes itself with a new wave of tingles. Asra’s magic softly lapping at the very back of your mind, easing you into a melting puddle. He might be slightly blocked from pampering you too, but he compensates. 

“And I like looking at you, Ilya.” The magician chimes with a playful wink. 

Julian’s reaction has you stifling laughter from the shadow of his back, there was nothing in this world that could possibly make you leave that bed again. Not when you have everything right before you.

**Author's Note:**

> MC has TWO HANDS YALL,,,,,a lot of love can fit in them cmon now,,
> 
> Wanna leave me a prompt? Go [ here](https://theshipden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
